$\left(-7x - 2\right)\left(5x + 9\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -7x \cdot \left(5x + 9\right) - 2 \cdot \left(5x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -7x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -7x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -35x^2 + \left( -7x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -35x^2 + \left( -63x - 10x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -35x^2 - 73x + \left( -2 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -35x^2 - 73x - 18$